Pumpress Semira
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860106 |no = 8045 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 5, 10, 50, 55, 110, 115 |normal_distribute = 20, 20, 10, 10, 20, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 5, 10, 15, 50, 55, 60, 110, 115, 120, 125, 130, 135 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 20, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 5, 10, 15, 20, 50, 55, 60, 65, 110, 115, 120, 125, 250, 260 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 20, 20 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = After Ciara's departure, Semira continued protecting the ancient sanctuary with the help of Jack, her savior. Honing her powers with Jack's guidance, she was able to take control of the captured mad knight's soul turning him into a guardian. There had been rumours that even evil forces dare not traverse into the sanctuary in fear or encountering Semira's wrath. |summon = We guardians of the sancturary, are here to help.. |fusion = We feel powerful.. |evolution = Welcome to a whole new world of fear! | hp_base = 5600 |atk_base = 1695 |def_base = 1490 |rec_base = 1705 | hp_lord = 6050 |atk_lord = 1900 |def_lord = 1765 |rec_lord = 2220 | hp_anima = 6793 |rec_anima = 2022 |atk_breaker = 2098 |def_breaker = 1567 |atk_guardian = 1702 |def_guardian = 1963 |rec_guardian = 2121 |def_oracle = 1666 | hp_oracle = 5753 |rec_oracle = 2517 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 12 |ls = Snide Authority |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk for Light & Dark Units and negates all status ailments |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Cruel Rampage |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Dark elemental attack on all enemies & adds great chance of inflicting Poison, Paralysis, Curse and Weak |bbnote = 75% chance to inflict ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Malevolent Onslaught |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Dark elemental attack on all enemies and Superb chance of inflicting Poison, Paralysis, Curse and Weak & boosts BC drop rate |sbbnote = 80% chance to inflict ailments, 30% boost to BC drop rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 18 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 370 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 860105 |evointo = 860107 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 860034 |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = * Her BB and SBB have buff timing issues; she applies Weak after attacking. |addcat = Hellborn Nightmare |addcatname = Semira 3 }}